


Sneak Away

by sailorscooby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorscooby/pseuds/sailorscooby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t the first time the two of them had snuck away to the barracks, and the throbbing between her legs and the heat in her veins told her it wouldn’t be the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Away

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this image (NSFW) http://loadingsilvercartridge.tumblr.com/post/58267743559/divine-taste and this soundtrack (NSFW) http://8tracks.com/hawaken/sweet-serial-killer

Christa’s nails dug firmly into the nape of Ymir’s neck, her head thrown back as her collarbone was assaulted by lip and teeth and tongue. Her grip tightened on both the woman and the sheets as she sucked in a harsh breath. Ymir’s fingers scratched rough patterns down Christa’s side. This wasn’t the first time the two of them had snuck away to the barracks, and the throbbing between her legs and the heat in her veins told her it wouldn’t be the last.

 

Ymir traced back up her side, fingertips barely grazing the skin, drawing a moan from Christa’s lips. She kissed sweetly, too sweetly, down Christa’s chest, pausing as she reached a perky nipple. Amber eyes were menacing, full of intent as Ymir glanced up to meet Christa’s gaze.

Painfully slow, Ymir circled the nub with the tip of her tongue. Her gaze still firmly locked with Christa’s, Ymir gave a hard flick. The pressure growing between her thighs flared and Christa squirmed, breathy moans escaping her throat.

 

Ymir pulled back, readjusting herself. Before Christa’s pout could fully develop, Ymir leaned close, pressing her hips closer into Christa’s frame. The blonde shuddered, bucking her hips.

Ymir’s smirk was infuriating.

 

Christa opened her mouth to protest. She was silenced by lips crashing into her own. Hands groped, roughly claiming skin only to gently caress moments later. Christa jolted, feeling lightning down her spine. She wrapped both arms around Ymir’s neck, pulling herself closer to the woman. Her nails raked across brown skin, and she could feel Ymir shiver above her.

 

Christa pulled herself away, pushing back hard into the mattress. Ymir followed her, pressing sloppy kisses into her jawline, down her neck, between her breasts. Christa sighed as deft fingers danced across her skin.

Her hands shifted into Ymir’s hair, gently pushing the woman further. Kisses were accompanied by the occasional nip at her skin, and Christa could feel her skin flush. She was aware of Ymir’s hands sliding down, pushing up off of her hips. Ymir had paused to slide off the bed and kneel on the floor, but her attention was immediately back on the blonde before her.

 

Christa let her eyes close, feeling light touches across her thighs. She gasped as lips gently pressed against her.

 

It started with long, slow kisses to every stretch of skin. Each kiss drawing agonizingly closer to what she wanted. Fingertips lazily caressed patterns against her legs.

Her grip tightened slightly, but Ymir understood. The pace increased, kisses were harder, fingers dug against skin. Christa yelped as tongue lashed, circling her clit. Her back arched off the bed as she desperately tried to pull Ymir closer.

 

The blood pounded through Christa’s veins, loudly pulsing in her ears. Ymir’s practiced tongue worked her hard, every nerve ending felt ready to burst. She was shaking now, head thrown back, back arched off the bed, hands gripped tightly in Ymir’s hair. She tried to tell the other woman she was close. Ymir’s tongue pushed against her; Christa groaned.

 

She was brought over the edge. Words failed her, her vision spotted, and with a long drawn out moan of _Ymir,_ she came.

 

Ymir rode the orgasm out with her, gently caressing the shaking girl. Pushing herself off the floor to sit on the bed, Ymir pulled Christa to her.

Christa limply draped her arms around Ymir, rolling her eyes at the sticky wetness covering her lips and chin.

 

“Can’t even clean yourself up?”

 

“Complaints? It’s almost as if I didn’t just-“

 

The kiss would distract her long enough. Christa pulled back, hands resting at Ymir’s collar.

 

“There’s still time before anyone comes back. So be quiet,” she pushed Ymir back, holding her shoulders to the wall.

 

Ymir could only smirk as Christa moved to straddle her.

They’d found countless ways to sneak away in the past two years. Ymir was sure they would find even more in their final year of training.


End file.
